


Mondo Sex Head

by Gaybrand



Series: one offs/short stories [12]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lapdance, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, rob zombie songs for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybrand/pseuds/Gaybrand
Summary: [Call me the American nightmareCall me the American dreamCall me your soul corruptedCall me everything you needYeah, motherfuckerYeah, who do you love]HABIT is cruel, manipulative, vulgar,sadistic, and not far enough removed from the devil to tell the difference.and by god is he sexy





	Mondo Sex Head

**Author's Note:**

> five million years later and here it is...sexy rob zombie time. please enjoy needless porn sort of my dedication to mr zombie, himself im sure he'd love it if he had context maybe.

Frustration, he couldn't make sense of anything and he couldn't think straight. He was for once sober and feeling on edge because of it. The constant badgering of nonsensical anxiety bounced around his mind and continually pissed him off as he couldn't get it to stop no matter what he did. His stomach hurt as it often did when he was anxious, and he wished desperately that he had anything help him calm down and work. 

As he sat there the door opened and he nearly flinched from the sudden noise, but relaxed ever so slightly seeing it was HABIT. Not necessarily a good sight, but one that wasn't an immediate threat.

HABIT looked around and dug in a drawer upon entering, paying no mind to firebrand, to evidently find a lighter. Firebrand stared at him, feeling both his face heat up and a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't quite nervousness and yet it was at the same time. Something about HABIT seemed alluring.

HABIT was undeniably attractive, in some ways Firebrand would have preferred to blame his vessel, Evan, for it. as it was his body and therefore him that possessed such handsome features. He would like to however, he wasn't able to truly lie to himself. He felt more strongly for HABIT and knew it well enough. 

HABIT wore a tank top that clearly didn't quite fit him, his already well toned arms and chest looked much more prominent and the shirt rode up when he lifted his arms showing his belly that was squished over too tight black skinny jeans. Jeans that showed off his ass and muscular thighs and other parts perhaps Firebrand shouldn't have been staring at as much as he was. His hair hung a little past shoulder length, somewhat messy. His face was no less distracting with Unnaturally Sharp teeth, patchy facial hair, and dark eyes that had no resemblance to the bright piercing blue they were supposed to be. He lit a cigarette and gave Firebrand a look. 

“What do you want.” Firebrand snapped unintentionally. Already in a pissy mood he felt somehow more frustrated having to look at HABIT. Impulsive ideas prompting him to pull the demon into his lap but he knew better and was fairly ashamed of such a seemingly out of nowhere thought. He turned his frustration into getting actually mad at HABIT for having the gall to waltz in the room looking as he was just, in Firebrand’s mind, to taunt him. 

“No need to be a fuckin bitch, I didn't piss in your cereal,” HABIT growled tossing himself on the couch next to firebrand. He was just close enough to be lightly touching his side. “What's your fuckin deal, run outta booze n weed an suddenly you're an asshole.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Firebrand didn't want to admit that yes, he was on edge mainly from the absence of any kind of stimulant. He used it to soothe anxiety, help him nap for a few hours, and when the mood struck him to forget about everything. Now, cold sober, he found he was irritable, somewhat sick feeling, and having a multitude of inappropriate and intrusive thoughts and ideas. 

HABIT responded by blowing smoke in his face 

“Want one?” 

“No.” Firebrand said stubbornly, not about To take any handouts from HABIT. 

“Well that's too bad.” The demon grabbed him by the collar and took a long drag out of his Cigarette and pressed his lips against firebrands messily, opening their mouths so firebrand could taste the harsh, bitter smoke. 

Firebrand lingered stunned and not entirely unhappy, but then he remembered who was blowing smoke between his lips and jerked away suddenly, trying to pretend like he hadn't enjoyed it immensely, and that it hadn't exited him. 

“The fuck…” He managed to stutter out in disbelief. 

“There ya go, nicotine, now stop being a huge bitch.” HABIT said as if that had been a perfectly rational thing to do.

“I didn't fucking...you don't just..” firebrand tried to sound pissed off, but only succeeded in being flustered. 

“What? You didn't hit me so you can't have hated it that much.” HABIT said in a faux nonchalant tone, though there was a clear smirk on his face. 

Firebrand realized then why he was suddenly very agitated, and why he felt so warm. He squirmed looking around to try and find some excuse to excuse himself from the room. 

“Aw what's wrong” the smirk on HABIT’s face was unbearable, “got somethin you wanna share,” his free hand snaked its way over Firebrands thigh

Firebrand stood up suddenly and strode off to the kitchen, not wanting to look at HABIT anymore fearing his problem would get worse and he'd do something humiliating. 

“Hey” HABIT called after him, firebrand ignored him and closed the swinging door to the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a groan. Id been awhile since he'd even thought about something of that nature, much less had a physical reaction. He wasn't sure but it wasn't a feeling he necessarily disliked. That said, why the hell did it have to be HABIT? 

As if thinking of the devil made him appear, HABIT shoved the door open, slamming it against the wall rattling some of the house. Firebrand stopped himself from flinching, though barely, and glared over at him. He didn't want to acknowledge that HABIT pissed made him look even better.

“Hey now i don't take kindly to being ignored.” HABITs voice was low and growly 

“I don't need your….comments then.” firebrand stated flatly, really not wanting HABIT to get the wrong idea, which if he was at all honest with himself would be the truth. 

“You're a big fucking liar. “ HABIT smirked “what's that then.” he gestured downwards and firebrand scoffed despite how hot he knew his face was getting. 

“Nothing and it's certainly not your fucking business.” he snipped irritably

“Why don't i make it my business.” HABIT sounded both threatening and yet there was some other tone, almost flirty mixed in. 

“What?” 

“How about a little show?” the demon offered giving no other details. 

“I don't think..” Firebrand started not really sure what HABIT meant and equally hesitant about letting him do whatever without knowing what it was beforehand. 

“You just sit in that chair right there an ill show you a nice time,” HABIT grinned getting closer. “ cmon i'm givin ya a freebie, professionals make ya pay and usually only got girlies, which aint exactly your side of the street is it?” the demon chuckled.

”Okay well for one thing i don't know how you know that and i don't think i like that you do, and secondly are you...offering me a lapdance?” firebrand found it hard somehow to say it outloud though that was almost definitely what HABIT meant, unless he was just hoping. 

“Nothin gets passed you does it einstein.” 

“You're actually asking me…..”

“C'mon i can see you staring at my ass you might as well”

“Yeah uh i don't know about...that” firebrand looked around nervously wondering to himself why in the hell he wasn't taking HABIT up on his offer. 

“Well i do,” the demon stated matter of factly seeming impatient with firebrands stalling,” You're gonna sit and you're gonna enjoy yourself, I got music and some ass,” HABIT cackled practicality shoving firebrand into the chair. He was unfortunately right about both, firebrand didn't bother to stop himself from staring while he chose the music. 

The song played, it took a moment but firebrand vaguely recognized it even from the first few notes. Rob Zombie, he expected nothing less from HABIT. 

HABIT sat on his knees and looked up at Firebrand, a sultry look in his eye while he slowly slid his hands up and down his thighs in time with the song. Firebrand twitched but attempted to look unimpressed.

[Don't you wanna ride it? Educated horses]

He slithered upwards, hands on his thighs chuckling sinisterly till his breath hit the side of firebrands throat. He didn't actually touch him but the demon was so close his presence could be felt all over firebrands body. HABIT growled in his ear and set himself on firebrands lap, grinding on his legs to tease without touching him much. He snaked his hands to his chest, groping him through his shirt, and firebrand clenched his teeth to stop the groan in his throat from escaping.

HABIT slid backwards onto his knees again growling. He was touching his own body and making direct eye contact with firebrand. Crawling forward, pushing himself upwards with firebrands legs, and turning around grinding down still while pushing firebrands legs apart.

firebrand held the demons waist and pulled HABIT closer so his ass was grinding more against him. He groaned glad to be allowed to touch him as he was already close to losing his composure. 

The demon turned back around slapping his hand away and sitting on his legs again, leaning in and pressing his lips to firebrands neck. Still grinding on him as aggressively as he could.

[Foxy foxy, what's it gonna be?]

The song faded out and was replaced with another but HABIT stopped moving his hips now just sitting on Firebrands lap with his legs partially around his waist. Firebrand was trying not to let the demon know how worked up he was although he was sure he could clearly see it through his jeans. HABIT noticed and slyly groped his crotch getting Firebrand to gasp. 

“You desperate little fag,” HABIT cackle with glee “nice hard on from just a half assed lap dance. I know what you actually want.” He slid off his lap and leaned down, a hand tangling itself in firebrands slightly curly hair, and gave him an uncharacteristically flirty, inviting kiss with another soft chuckle as he pulled away. 

[That girl is a gore whore, so much blood everywhere and all she wants is more]

HABIT suddenly pulled him up from his seat by fistfuls of his hair and dragged him over to the table, shoving him so he was bent over it. FIrebrand whimpered unintentionally, being dragged by his hair and tossed around turning him on. He was however defiant.

“What the fuck is your problem” he snapped trying to look back at him, HABIT forcing his head forward again.

“I already said,” HABIT chuckled “ I know what devious little ideas are runnin through your head so I'm gonna indulge in em for ya.” The demon ground his crotch into firebrands ass, firebrand not thinking moved in time with him just enjoying the sensation of being touched, his erection uncomfortably hitting the side of the table with the movements. Music still played but it happened to be the last thing on his mind. 

[One, two, three what should I do? Get fucked up and fuck up-a you]

“I could tell yknow,” HABIT was suddenly whispering in his ear, still grinding against him. “I could practically fucking taste how frustrated and needy you were even before I ever touched you.” His hand pushed firebrands shirt upwards groping at his chest while doing so. Icy hands dragging nails down his torso causing firebrand to shudder. 

“Why…,what are you getting out...of this…” Firebrand huffed “why are you doing this.” 

HABIT stopped moving.”what am I getting out of this? Why am I doing this? Are you fuckin…..” He sounded dumbfounded by the question. “Because I want to fuck you, idiot. What the fuck do you mean.” 

“You...actually want to fuck me...no other reason…” firebrand held a lot of doubt for that statement. “You wanna fuck me?”

“Yeah dipshit, now are we doin it or not.” 

Before firebrand really had time to wrap his head around HABIT actually wanting to have sex with him, the demon was unbuttoning his jeans and reaching his hand down them to pull out and tease his dick with his fingers. 

“You're….you're bluffing,” firebrand muttered trying to suppress any sounds caused by HABIT teasing him. “You...won't..you're not gonna...follow through..” He wasn't sure if he was telling himself so he wouldn't get his hopes up, or challenging HABIT.

“Oh I won't ? That's what you think? I won't actually do it?” HABIT chuckled. “Well you're wrong cus unless you start stopping me I will.” 

[How to make a monster baby, how to get it on]

HABIT took his hand and slid it down the length of his shaft slowly at first and then with more excitement. Firebrands heavy breathing grew to be louder and more like soft whimpers as HABIT jerked him off and pulled his pants off to expose him more. 

He tried to get a look at HABITs cock but kept getting his head yanked back forward. “Cmon now Brandy it's a surprise” HABIT chuckled giving his ass a hard smack.

HABIT reached around with one hand and shoved his fingers in firebrands mouth. “Better lube that up baby, it's all you're gettin.” firebrand obliged by basically slathering hsi fingers in as much spit as he could. HABIT pulled his fingers away and held firebrands head forward, pressing a finger inside him with the other hand, testing him more than likely. Firebrand bit his lip muffling his voice, it was still somehow a challenge, he was still too proud to give HABIT the satisfaction of hearing how good it felt, or of how excited he was. 

When HABIT pulled them away, firebrand could hear him unbuckle his belt, his stomach twisting in anxiety and excitement. The demon pressed himself against firebrand, prolonging the anticipation. He seemed almost careful pushing himself in at least initially, his dick was fairly thick and it was painful but not in a discouraging way. Firebrand clenched his fists trying to get used to the sensation while breathing raggedly with soft groans. He rocked his hips slowly almost teasingly a few times growling slightly as he did so. 

HABIT pulled all the way out and waited with the tip of his erection barely touching him. “You want it brandy?” His nails dug into his hips as he waited for a response.

“Fuck….please?” Firebrand gasped in spite of himself, having given up on maintaining his dignity. 

HABIT obliged by suddenly shoving himself all the way inside dragging his nails down over firebrands ass leaving scratches. He short snarl drowned out by firebrands near scream, he was shaking and his legs suddenly felt almost numb. It hurt like a bitch and yet he didn't even think he minded. HABIT moved again,the intensity of the pain wasn't as bad and Firebrand dug his nails into the table to bare it more. 

[Ride, dirty sweet and filthy, ride, beat your hands on me]

HABIT didn't shy away from jerking his hips as hard as he could. Firebrands groans and cries as he fucked him seemed to only spur him to be rougher. Firebrand took no issue with this besides only being able to claw at wood, his fingers were raw and sore but he didn't care. HABIT was still tugging on his hair, whether for leverage or to stop him from muffling his loud noises by biting on his arms, Firebrand couldn't tell. Perhaps it was both. The effect was the same, firebrand gasping when he pulled harder than normal. 

“You gotta be lovin this don't ya brandy,” HABIT grunted giving his ass an aggressive slap. “Cmon tell me.”

“Y-ye-s I-f-fuck fuck!” firebrand cried out when HABIT hit him. The demon was angled so he was hitting a particularly sweet spot inside him with every other thrust and it was driving him crazy. It still hurt,he was probably bleeding, but now he was more focused on the parts that felt good

[Bright glove, mad love, movin all over you yeah, psycho man yes I can do it all over for you yeah]

“That's more like it,” HABIT groaned “God you have a nice, tight ass, warm... hot actually.” He was grunting and complimenting him and scratching up his hips and sides. Firebrand gripped the sides of the table desperately, moaning. While firebrand would gasp and swear, HABIT could be heard growling animalistically and snarling, a sound that only exited Firebrand more. HABIT pulled him up so they were standing and thrust once more before stopping. Firebrand shuddered and was close to whining for him to keep doing it before HABIT spoke. 

“Tell me you're my pretty little whore.” HABIT held him in that standing position, his dick pulled completely out of him. One arm around his throat and the other holding him around his waist. Such demands in the low snarling voice sent a shiver up firebrands spine. 

“I'm...im….”

“Louder. Actually mean it or I'll leave you like this, tie you up maybe.” 

“I'm y-your pretty..pretty little whore,” he gasped “ I'm your whore d-do whatever you want I wwant it, please keep fucking me.” He added his own kind of begging to the mix hoping it would please HABIT. “I need you to keep going please “ 

[Scream if ya want it, cus I want more]

“Well….I didn't think ya had it in you,” HABITS voice seemed a bit huskier “you've been a good boy so I'll give you what you want this time.” Still standing, he jerked his hips upwards and moved his hands down to hold firebrand by his sides, kissing and leaving hickies and bites on his throat. Firebrand held onto his wrists and with each movement let out soft, almost feminine gasps. HABIT rolling his hips upward felt like teasing and firebrand whined, the pressure in his abdomen growing more agitated though he was still not all that close to orgasm. 

[Violator, desecrator, turn around and meet the hater]

“HABIT...please more I can't…”

“More what? You can't what? You gotta be clearer babe” HABIT chuckled, from his tone firebrand could tell he was doing this on purpose. 

“Fuck me more...i can't take it… please keep fucking me.”

[Demonoid phenomenon, get it out, get it on]

HABIT shoved him back over the table and grabbed one of his arms pinning it behind his back and using it as leverage to start fucking him as hard as he could. Every thrust digging firebrand thighs into the side of the table. 

HABIT growled and grunted , seemIng to lose some of his composure, he was like a beast an his nails clawed everywhere they touched. His movement became erratic and his breathing heavier and agitated, before firebrand really knew it habit had snarled loudly and came.the demon stopped moving when he finished and lay on top of firebrand crushing him slightly with his body. 

Firebrand still hadn't cum, his cock ached and throbbed and he was starting to think he'd have to finish himself off before HABIT turned him around, essentially having him sit on the table, and started jerking him off. 

He could finally see HABIT, stare at his body, sweaty and hot, the demon had at some point stripped off his shirt showing his muscular body and slight belly. Light hair on his chest with more on his stomach trailing downward. His jeans were still partially on but firebrand could see his cock, still somewhat hard, and swallowed kind of shocked he'd been able to take it all. HABIT was still panting and growling softly as he worked his hand 

“Didn't really see you were that big.” HABIT growled as though he were nearly impressed. Firebrand could only blush.

[Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted, hey yeah I'm your superbeast]

Firebrand groaned and grabbed HABIT by the hair, pulling so the demon was snarling. Something much hotter to be able to see him doing. Firebrand gasped and moaned loudly as HABITs movements sent him over the edge shaking slightly. 

HABIT licked cum off his fingers and then leaned over to lick the rest off firebrands stomach. He shivered watching the demon drag his tongue across his body. He didn't untangle his hands from HABITs hair.

“Sh-shit..” firebrand took deep breaths 

“You think i'm done yet?” HABIT growled, grinning.

“what ...what else”

“This.” HABIT leaned over and dragged his tongue up the shaft of his cock,firebrand moaned shaking at the stimulation. 

[You pray so hard on bloody knees]

HABIT picked his legs up and placed them on his shoulders getting a better angle on which to fit firebrands dick down his throat. He lightly sucked on the head and firebrand shuddered, sensitive. HABIT smirked and suddenly took most of it down his throat and firebrand gasped and instinctively jerked his hips upwards. HABIT choked, he grunted and his face flushed and saliva slid down his shaft. Already overstimulated, firebrand found it hard not to both be very loud and keep choking HABIT by fucking his face. Firebrand gripped his hair and pulled it as hard as he could far too overwhelmed to even think clearly.

He came once again his body shaking and his throat sore and laid down on the table, breathing heavily and sort of hoping HABIT was done. Luckily he seemed to be as he was buttoning his jeans again and stretching.

“Good boy.” he purred running his hand up his legs, firebrand wondered if he was meant to hear it. He wondered if HABIT was going to leave him here, it seemed likely but firebrand definitely wasn't moving on his own any time soon. Alot of things ached and stung despite the lingering feeling of release.

Surprisingly, HABIT lifted him off the table gently and carried his limp, clearly exhausted body to the bedroom. They laid down and HABIT threw a comforter over the both of them and wrapped himself around firebrand again.

“I wasn't bluffing.” HABIT grinned while he practically cradled Firebrand in his arms. 

“I guess not.” firebrand murmured shy but comfortable. 

“Was I the best you've had?” HABIT insisted, clearly looking for complements. Unfortunately for firebrand he sort of had to give HABIT this one. Sort of.

“You...could say that.” Firebrand had a hard time keeping some of the amusement, and slight embarrassment, out of his voice.

“What?” HABIT seemed almost offended

“Well...not necessarily how I pictured it” he shrugged “not bad like...at all just.” 

“Pictured?” HABIT cocked his head seeming confused “pictured what?” 

“Well uhm….pictured….uh...my first uhm time” firebrand muttered his face reddening.

“Very funny”

“What?”

“That was not the first time, no goddamn way.” 

“Why the fuck would I lie?” 

“Well...shit” HABIT chuckled “well sorry about that...I don't know about sorry actually I enjoyed it so...sucks to be you if ya didn't.”

“You're fuckin ridiculous” firebrand rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “Give me a kiss.”

“Why should i?” HABIT taunted though firebrand could tell he just wanted to start a fight.

“How about because i want one and i let you sleep with me.” firebrand replied grinning, enjoying this little spat.

“Let me?” HABIT raised an eyebrow, amused.

“We both know i would have thrown your ass across the room if id felt like it. Now give me a kiss.” firebrand fake huffed, crossing his arms.

“Oh fine. Fag.” HABIT chuckled finally obliging him. 

“We should do that again sometime..” firebrand snuggled into his chest 

“Sounds great babe.”, HABIT chuckled lighting another cigarette. “You want one or are you gonna keep bein a baby.”

“Ill share.” firebrand grinned taking it out of his hand and blowing smoke in HABITs face. HABIT just scoffed and lit another. Comfortable, sore, and more than a little baffled by what had just happened firebrand sighed and scooted as close to HABIT as he could, welcoming the comfort of a warm body.


End file.
